12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Mouse Fitzgerald
(Warning Major Spoilers) Mouse Fitzgerald, actually named Fitz, or also known as Butch, is the main protagonist of 12 Oz. Mouse. He is a green mouse who displays sociopathic, alcoholic, amnesiac, and anthropomorphic behavior very often. He usually relies on comedic responses or a roundabout figure of speech instead of straight answers. Most of the first season involves him and his best (and only) friend Skillet causing havoc in town, while in the second season focuses on the dual's struggle against Shark and Rectangular Businessman, the first originally being his work boss. He drives a yellow jet with "TAXI" written on both sides, He works for Shark, but he is very cautious around Shark, Fitz tries to make sense of who he was in a past life. Appearance Mouse Fitzgerald is a green crudely drawn mouse, he has a green body, a green head with one circle eye & whiskers, a stick-figure tail, he has two lime green ears, he has stick-figure arms & legs. Appearances Season 1 Mouse is first seen being hired by Shark, the first assignment requiring him to drive Rectangular Businessman to Cheese Industries for "an important business meeting". Instead, he drives to a porno set which eventually is blown up (with the businessman). Mouse and Skillet rob a bank shortly after and purchase a large amount of alcohol at the bar. After causing more mischief in town, Mouse returns to Shark, who reviews his assignment and gives him another job. Mouse accepts it after he discovers that Shark is bulletproof to small arms by shooting at him. Mouse's next assignment is to collect fifty million dollars from Golden Joe for the Eye. Mouse approaches Joe at the bar, and after creating a plan to fake Joe's death, uses the money to buy a tank and bust Skillet out of jail. After blowing up the building, Mouse drives off to the mountains. When the Eye comes to reclaim his money, Fitz admits that he "pissed it away" and sings jet & about the sunset. The following night, Mouse has a dream about his past where he had a Wife and Child, Though, the dream turns into a nightmare, as Fitz gets shot with a tranquilizer dart and a bizarre, shadowy figure appears. Fitz gets a helmet strapped to his head, which lights up and shakes his body. The helmet also makes him scream, possibly in pain. After this, Fitz wakes up to see that a mysterious clock is in his home. He hears a knock on the door, which turns out to be Skillet Who brings home a homing corn dog, which leads him to the Corndog Farm, Fitz parks his jet & meets Roostre, after the chat, "Footlong" flies away, with Roostre completely confused. He yells "Give me missile command, Asap!", as an array of 4 missiles burst out from the top of his farmhouse, which is all loaded in a giant beam type structure. One missile launches straight at the corn dog, blowing the robot into pieces, Later, Fitz and Roostre have a couple of beers while they talk around a campfire, Roostre speaks as though he is familiar with Fitz, Roostre talks about the No Eye Square Guy to Mouse and referring to his preference for drinking twelve beers, After Roostre mentions that "C.J. Muff left Q109," Mouse passes out due to alcohol consumption. Mouse returns to his jet parked in Roostre's corn dog farm, only to find Skillet gone and "mysterious" papers in his place. When he returns home for the night, he encounters Spider, and a call from Shark "to not check his ice box," which has a phone stashed away. Skillet returns home, and Mouse burns the papers found the other day under the clock's time gas. Mouse and Skillet then break in a music store, and rock out until Peanut Cop joins the party and the Producer Man (who previously offered Mouse a job in the movies) offers a record deal shortly before his head is mysteriously cut in half. Mouse delivers his record (titled "F-off") to Shark, who warns him "don't look under your bed," which lies a severed hand. Mouse and Skillet performing F-Off with their new, stolen instruments. They both hear a knock at the door. When Fitz opens it, he finds a small television. He brings the item inside and turns it on. As soon as he does this, a clip starts playing titled "The Shark Show!" The clip consists of Shark introducing Pronto, a skilled archerist that owns a condo down off a ground quiver. After Shark repeats "He's an archerist Mouse, an archerist" multiple times, After watching a warning Shark made, the screen of the T.V. cuts to static, Mouse and Skillet decide to eat out at the diner, which results in a gunfight with an unknown assailant outside. Sometime afterwards, they pick up Man-Woman and drive to the bar, to discover Rhoda, the bartender, dead. Sometime afterwards, Rhoda returns, and Mouse incapacitates Man-Woman and interrogates Rhoda. Afterwards, he drives to the corn dog farm, and takes Roostre, Peanut Cop, and Golden Joe captive. Mouse has a brief flashback of his wife encountering a shadowy figure which he previously dreamed about, Fitz starts grabbing a gun out of a bag, while Roostre, Golden Joe and Peanut Cop are tied up. Mouse tells them all that "one person here, is gonna tell me what exactly is going on here." Fitz explains his meeting with the oddities in the town and his weird flashbacks to them. After Fitz talks about the rest of his experiences, he brings up the name Birmingham, which has a connection with Roostre. He explains that CJ Muff, who escaped Q109, has a real name, which is Birmingham, The New Guy appears with a record player. He begins to hula hoop as Roostre exclaims "Good god, here we go!" Skillet throws on a pair of orange headphones and blue sunglasses and hypnotizes Everyone, Soon Fitz says "Got To Do Something", The Skillet jumps up and the New Guy follows him, Roostre shouts "Nobody look at him! Get out of here before the song finishes!" Skillet distracts him as everyone else flees & escapes the shack. Mouse manages to take down the New Guy with a rocket-powered skateboard and saves Skillet, who finds an invitation to a party Shark is holding. Mouse decides to crash it, Mouse, Skillet and an unconscious new guy are rocket skating back to town in the Desert as a devilish object flies overhead, and after arriving, Roostre asks how to get out, and Mouse replies it's better that they stay in there, noticing a bloody body being thrown against the window inside Shark's party. Roostre gives a warning not to go inside there. Mouse is perturbed that Roostre called him Fitz, and then points out that "it's just a name, like Butch." which is what Shark called him, Mouse thinks it's more than just a name, and proceeds to go inside the party with Skillet and the New Guy, after entering the building to the party, Mouse is sucked into a passageway behind a bookshelf. Season 2 Inside the passageway, Mouse is trapped in a series of hallucinations created by Shark, one involving him with his Wife but later being attacked by a bow tie robot, he gets knocked out then and has another dream about seeing his son/daughter morph into the spider. He escapes and takes Skillet, the New Guy, and the Eye (who is injured) to the desert. In the desert, the rocket-powered skateboard runs out of fuel, and Mouse sings about the stars as he and Skillet are being carried by the New Guy. They eventually make it to Liquor's store to do surgery on the eye's leg but discover the 2nd Eye. Sometime after, Fitz discovers Roostre's Hand in a jar using his laser gun, the hand was trapped in the jar by Liquor, he jumps to inside the stores cash register area to know who's hand is later Fitz drinking his Liquor is on the area with the Hand in a jar while Skillet, Golden Joe and Liquor are listening to him about the hand is up to something while drinking Liquor, After Golden Joe speaks, he then teleports as The Two Eyes come and become friends and talk about the Hand that cut off their legs, Fitz has as idea about leaving the Liquor Store with Skillet, Liquor has the Hand in a jar knowing what Fitz is leaving for, Fitz and Skillet go to a nearby Gas Station to power up their Rocket-Powered Skateboard. As Skillet is filling up the skateboard with gas, Fitz jumps out of the building's window, as he shoots the gas tank, causing the tank to explode. Fitz has a six-pack of beer in his hands, telling Skillet the beer in the Gas Station was free. Fitz and Skillet leave on the Rocket-Powered Skateboard, while the Gas Station is left on fire, they are spotted by Shark and The Rectangle Businessmen in their car with The Green-Sweatered Woman, the two talk about where Fitz and Skillet are going, as they fly by their car on the skateboard, Mouse creates a new plan and takes Skillet to the corn dog field, where they encounter musical notes. They enter the shack shooting the Musical Notes, Then They trap themselves in Roostre's basement, and to Mouse's surprise, is filled with a large supply of firearms. They discover a map, clock radio, and a corn dog-shaped rocket ship. They take off with all the weapons and destroy the farm with the remaining bombs. During their time in orbit, they discover a real city in the distance from their own. The rocket runs out of fuel, and they crash land in the 750th floor of a large skyscraper. They encounter Green-Sweatered Woman (who he encountered and shot twice before) who is ripped in half, and they stitch her back together as a Terminator-styled robot. Mouse places the clock radio from before into a slot in the wall, and finds a large closet with "every piece of clothing he owned". Fitz and Skillet eat chicken-like meat with bones sticking out that is from the "Meat Wars", cooked over a campfire, Fitz replies "Meat Against Bone", The Duo examine the map they found in Roostre's basement. Reading the map from before, he discovers that there is a tunnel that leads out of the city, Skillet then throws a bone, which makes the Cyber Green Sweatered Woman blast off her firearms, Much Later, Liquor meets up with Mouse and tells him that Roostre needs his other hand to active the Corn-Droid. Mouse, Skillet, and Liquor use injections of meat to get to sleep, Fitz is later wakened up by Liquor because of the Producer Man being trapped in the elevator with the Hand inside his brain, Liquor commands everyone on the 750th floor to "All weapons cock!". Mouse has a dream where he talks to Shark about his other dreams in his office. After Shark offers him asprind, he wakes up, but Liquor promptly knocks him out again. In another dream within the corn dog farm, Mouse and Roostre talk about Q109, "xenomorphinetation," a report chart, robots they built, and synthetic carbopolymers that "got them through." Mouse wakes up and climbs the closet and finds an animal locket which resembles Skillet. after an explosion with Bombs and Grenades, Everyone hears Amalockh, and after Liquor says that the beast is here to kill everyone, Mouse replies to "kill him back." Sometime after when Liquor used the elevator, the Producer Man (with the hand inside his brain) began his approach on the 750th floor. After arriving, Liquor translates the producer's "beeping," which describes to the viewer that the hand is Roostre's missing hand. They keep the locket, which Liquor calls the "key to imagination", and everyone makes their way through the burning city, but not before watching another one of Shark's threats. They reach the sewers and reach Roostre and Spider. Due to a new gas being released in a city, they are unable to communicate for a period of time. Mouse, Skillet, and Green-Sweatered Woman return to the surface to save Mouse's friends. A gunfight with bow tie robots results in them taking refuge with Peanut Cop in a clock shop. Peanut Cop hands Mouse a mask which nullifies the gas, which is made of propane. Surrounded by bow tie robots, they escape through the ventilation shaft. The ventilation shaft runs through Shark's monitor room, where Shark and rogue Eye have the Eye and Golden Joe hostage. Blowing their way inside, Mouse, Skillet, and Green-Sweatered Woman free the Eye, while killing the rogue Eye and then Shark. After retrieving the New Guy from Shark's stomach, everyone except for the Eye takes off in Shark's jet, which gets shot down from the Rectangular Businessman's spaceship/home, and Skillet is presumed dead. Mouse leaves the wreckage and enters the destroyed diner, where he talks to Archeus while playing pinball with illegible symbols. Shortly after, he awakes with his head inside a large machine that he's breathing into, but passes out afterwards. He awakens in the diner, where the Peanut Cop and Golden Joe are asking him to go get him a sandwich. Skillet jumps through the window, and embraces his awaken friend. Mouse then leaves the dinner with Skillet as the sun rises in the background. Season 3 In the first and only webisode titled "Enter The Sandmouse", Fitz, Skillet, Golden Joe and Peanut Cop have left the city behind and are shown walking in the desert. On their journey, Golden Joe gets taken away by a hawk and Peanut Cop vanishes in a flash of light. As Mouse and Skillet keep walking, they come across another desert, in which they decide to live. Together, Mouse and Skillet build a home out of saliva and Fitz's hatred for the short nights is taken out as he drinks loads of alcohol. Eventually, they meet a strange women named Lee. Eventually, Mouse and Lee are seen inside the saliva hut as Lee explains to Fitz that he must kill her with a silver bullet, so she is unable to transform into the She-wolf. Though, the camera zooms out of the salvia house and the credits begin to play. A short scene is shown after this sequence, with Lee, as the She-wolf, jumping out and roaring in front of the camera. Fitz and Skillet's fates are not shown and remain unknown, as this was the only webisode made. INVICTUS In "INVICTUS", For an unknown period of time, it is still unknown how he got out of Shark's simulation, but he showed in the Real World, He starts to play with a peppermint looking yo-yo that is similar to the Bow-Tie Bots. He continues to play as a human version of the eye appears, watching him perform many stunts with his yo-yo. Once he is finished showing off his tricks, He snacks on a Corndog and he is living a happy lifestyle and he regularly has short therapy sessions with his shrink, as they communicate through Fitz's computer. The therapist is secretly Shark, who has put on a lousy woman disguise. S(he) has been helping Fitz cope with his crazy dreams about "cardboard cities and screeching chinchillas." The therapist tries to play off these experiences as dreams. She has been sending him large amounts of pizza, with pepperoni that later crawls out of the pizza boxes to make a "Pepperoni Wave" in Fitz's attic, while Fitz is sleeping, the spider appears. Fitz calls an exterminator (Buzby) to take care of the beast. Fitz gives him a machine gun to kill the creature. The exterminator crazily shoots the gun as he chases the spider through the house, with the creature slipping into crevices. The spider ends up jumping out of a window, as a portal glows in his mouth, teleporting him elsewhere. Fitz asks Buzby, the exterminator, what he owes him. He responds with "Are you kidding? We owe you!" He tells Mouse that things are about to get more intense. The exterminator leaves by saying "He's listening." After this incident, Mouse decides to board up his broken window. Shortly after, a cop car pulls up, revealing a human version of Peanut Cop. The cop acts stoned like usual. Fitz tells him that he has a session and must leave. Mouse goes back into his home, as his therapist is waiting for him. She asks Fitz "What are you doing..alive." The screen cuts to the attic, where the Pepperoni wave is growing larger as it is sending out signals. Eventually, Shark pops out of Fitz's computer and slowly comes in for a bite. Fortunately, Buzby enters the house and blows up Mouse's computer. The bee says "Come with me if you want to live." They both ride in a motorcycle through the city streets as they make their way to Buzby's home. Fitz and Buzby are at Buzby's Home and Bubzy mentions "Look at me Man", "What Do You See", Fitz responds "Why are we here", Buzby responds to "Because Were Not There, there is you don't wanna be and he trying to get through, Don't you understand", "I got through the pepperoni waves", Buzby presses a switch of an Unknown Octopus-like Machine showing a big blue orb related to the Simulation depicting Skillet, Roostre, and the Shadowy Figure which Fitz responds to Animal, Human but doesn't respond to the Figure, Bubzy claims Shark is using his Mind to enter the Real World which No One wants to happen, Fitz claims Shark is his Therapist, not an actual Shark but Bubzy actually Claims Shark is Not a Woman but dressed up like a Woman and his "Worst Nightmare", and Fitz's life was an experiment, "You got out and Control him and now he wants revenge", "He wants Out". the screen fates to black a repeated Echo Buzby voice is saying is "Out Out Out". Fitz states "A Part of me thinks I know better I worked for Intel investing a Roman Foreign Scientist who developed altered dimensionation." "It enable man to move into the future to withstand devastation but my wife told me to quit.", the scene Shows Mouse's Wife then transitions to Fitz and Buzby, Fitz claims it's too late he thinks, Buzby knows more than he knows and thinks and his wife all was a memory plant, "Wifeo, No existo, Fakeo, All braino", then Fitz mentions altered dimensionation was destroyed cutting to the space background and the People Roostre, Golden Joe, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and New Guy were actually stuck the world of Q109 simulation which was made by a The a Roman Foreign Scientist (Dr. Sharktian simply as Shark) and the project was funded by a Pink Square who was rich, "Totally Square and a Total A-hole", Bubzy claims who got stuck in Q109, Fitz mentions "Everyone In my division", Buzby knows that there getting on to something which Fitz doesn't know anything about this, Bubzy claims Q109 is imploding and his friends need help to escape which the world needs Fitz's help. The Screen switches to Fitz. Fitz doesn't want to go to Q109 but Buzby has to hear through "Shark's Pepperoni Waves exchange", he claims it's powerful while as no idea and says "Shark wants to tap into your mind to your path to freedom for his freedom", "Shark comes in the now he will overtake what you know as Earth", Fitz responds to "Well if it is True but we don't know how to back there", Buzby claims that he got's a map somewhere, a button, switch or a key, however, Fitz mentions "What About Clock", but Buzby pulls Fitz up to the side to mention the Clock, however, The Pepperoni alarms have gone off causes a signal Shark noticed on the monitor and presses a button to say goodnight to Mouse and his Bee Buddy, "Shitty Dreams" causes an explosion sending Buzby and Mouse through space and time to Q109 removing his mustache. Later in the Q109 Simulation, Fitz and Buzby come and were too late and he is so sorry for this incident Mouse with his Oringial voice claims Skillet was the best Drummer he ever knew and his beat would Not go on, Buzby after seeing Mouse's Friends the Bee uses his bee, Stringer, knocking Mouse down and say "Power to me, increase my tin, feel the rush", the next scene depicts Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop and Skillet all have Wind-up keys on their backs, The Rectangular Businessman appears who Bubzy blow up, the Rectangle tells to calm down and breath and beat his wings the Bee complains more the Square gives a new name Failure and give him away home eventually Rectangular Businessman, Buzby and an injured Fitz teleport to Shark's Office. Buzby has fainted Mouse Fitzgerald and gives to Shark then puts him the Mind-Swapping Chair then Shark enters the chair after Square tells he would food out of a tube due Buzby having a large family since he is a bee and later he to pee so bad, Buzby flips the switch, they switch minds, later Shark has Fitz's voice, acting like a Mouse for a hunk of cheese, The Rectangle and the Shark leave and later leave Buzby behind and alone with Fitz in machine to get out of here to the door to Q109, later as Everyone enters the building to Shark's Monitor Room, Roostre notices that Mouse is in the Mind-Swapping Chair Buzby talking about Shark and Rectangular Businessman about them and the chair to Roostre, Roostre tells flip the switch on chair and The switch is flip then Fitz's Old Memories come back though flashbacks. Fitz is back however he has Shark's Voice noticeds he is diiferent while Golden Joe noticeds he is the Shark and wants him light is ass up, Roostre knows it's Mouse and Skillet tells that Shark got out to the door to escape Q109, The Peanut Cop clarifies then about "When Sub-atomized systemic brain inpluses are deconstituted and hit repeating negative electron cells that result in endoplasmic reticuloids that can be electronically transferred and artifically manifested into hence said subject, Okay", Peanut Cop starts Chuckling, Fitz walks out while Roostre complains about who is getting out, Fitz presses a button and then opens a collection of Guns and Other Weapons, Skillet jumps on one of them that gets shot, later Shark and Rectangular Businessman are at the door to escape Q109 but are at a ATM first to punch a code into it, Mouse Fitzgerald and his friends Skillet, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, New Guy and Buzby come out to destroyed them, The Businessman put the code inside the ATM releasing Bow-Tie Bots, The Heroes fight the robotic bow-ties, Fitz finds Shark with two guns pointing at him, Fitz claims that there almost there ready to get out instead of Shark, Shark claims the door is escape Q109 to the real World, Shark asks just wants come with them and get sandwiches instead Fitz wants to fight and the actually fight then Fitz uses his Yo-Yo's to fight them, as Buzby destroys all the bots and Fitz uses the Yo-Yo's to put them in Shark's Head, Rectangular Buisnessman with Golden Joe's gun next to his head he knows that Fitz is Shark to him to them, Fitz pulls out Shark's Fish Like Brain that eats it brings back Fitz's Mind killing Shark, Fitz then gets revenge on The Rectangular Businessman who uses the Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman to shoot the Rectangle then Fitz now finally can go home but no one knows however Roostre suggests him a Yo-Yo than Fitz uses the Bow-tie Yo-yo then the door opens to the Real World everyone gets suck in except Skillet and Clock who are left behind when the door closes. Appearance List: Every Episode (although, him & Skillet didn't play a major role in "Auraphull"). =Trivia= *Mouse Fitzgerald was voiced by Matt Maiellaro, who also created the show. *Oddly enough, in "INVICTUS", Fitz doesn't drink any alcohol instead he eats Pepperoni Pizza from Pizza Boxes like how actually Mice eat cheese. *Also in "INVICTUS", in the Real World, he is voiced by the creator of an another Adult Swim show Robot Chicken Seth Green and his voice actor is credited as "Baron Victor von Hamburger IV." =See also...= Category:Characters Category:Males Animals Category:Protagonists